


Unease

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: The war has made them all paranoid, and Severus', otherwise innocuous, absence isn't making things easier.
Relationships: Evan Rosier/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Unease

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for an LAS comm.

“Sev, I’m back! …Sev?” Evan stops, halfway through the motion of taking off his cloak, and looks around the empty, dark apartment. His anticipatory smile fades as he realizes Severus isn’t home and his well-meant surprise of an early return has found no audience. Evan shuffles despondently for a moment., then takes off his cloak and walks through the living room into the kitchen. 

He broods as he makes tea. It isn’t fair, really. Severus might be out with Regulus and Rabastan, who are both on leave. He could be working on his potions at the lab. He could be having a glass of brandy with Lucius. After all, he hadn’t expected Evan back until at least the next day. But Evan has an uneasy feeling, like Severus should have been here and his absence is a bad sign. The calendar is on the wrong month and Evan waves his wand at it carelessly, flipping the page. _September 1981._

The kettle comes to a boil, whistling enthusiastically. Evan pours the tea and skulks through the apartment. He doesn’t mean to be disappointed. After all, what is one night more or less? They have forever.

If the war doesn’t take its own. 

Evan shivers and cradles the cup of tea against his chest. He walks into their joint study and with a wave of his wand the candles are alight. The space is clean, like always when Severus had been working there. On one side of the table are several fat tomes, on the other – a stack of blank pieces of parchment, rumpled on the edges like they had been already used. 

Just slightly left to center, at an odd angle, as though it had been tossed there carelessly or in frustration, is a wizarding photograph. A photograph of Lily Evans-Potter. Evan feels a tightness in his stomach that suspiciously resembles jealousy. He sets his cup down and reaches for the picture. The redhead in it laughs up at him thoughtlessly. What in the name of Merlin was Severus doing? Drowning himself in old memories? 

Evan tosses the picture aside in disgust. Seeing it has caused that same uneasy feeling of premonition as Severus absence had. His gaze falls on the parchment and he stares at the stack. It looks innocuous but he can tell it had been used. Severus has a right to his privacy, Evan believes, but the mounting feeling of unease, that had set upon him with surprising vehemence in the past half hour, makes him pull out his wand and cast a revealing charm, then another. The parchment stays blank. There is one other thing he can try…

Arms around his waist from behind make Evan jump. Automatically, he begins to cast the first jinx that come to mind. A hand over his wrist and a hot mouth over his lips stop him, make him freeze for the several moments it takes him to realize what is going on. “What are you doing, Ev?” Severus’ voice is silky against his ear. 

Evan lets out a breath. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Maybe I wanted to surprise you. You’ll live.”

“A-ha.” Evan buries his face briefly against Severus’ shoulder before looking up into the pale face and dark eyes of his lover. “Where were you? I thought…I hurried to come home early so I could…”

Severus shrugs. “I was with Regulus and Rabastan. They’re on leave.” 

Evan nods slowly. He tries to feel relieved but can’t. Can’t flush the tension in his shoulders and back and chest. 

Until Severus kisses him and takes every other concern from his mind.


End file.
